Il y a vingt six ans
by Twilight-Serie888
Summary: Bloody Valentine Contest:elle est psychiatre dans un institue psychiatrique.Il est schizophrène.La suite d'une histoire de générations et de meurtres sanglants qui revient au Justes et Purs, les autres doivent mourir.


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas**: _Il y a vingt-six ans_

**Avocat de la défense**: _Twilight-serie888_  
**S****uspects**: _Edward/Bella__  
__**R**_**e****sponsabilité** _: Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'inspiration de l'histoire vient de Patrick Sénécal, un superbe écrivain québécois d'horreur et de fantastique noir.  
_**Po****ur ****participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

xxx

Le dernier battement de mon cœur déchira ma poitrine. Dans un dernier effort, mon regard suivit chaque mouvement de celui qui aurait eu toutes les réponses à mes questions. _Ces_ questions. Celles que vous sentez si importantes pour vous alors que vous n'en êtes le principal concerné. _Ces_ questions qui vous tourmentent pendant de si longs moments que nous n'en avez aucun souvenir autre que la tourmente qu'elles vous font éprouver.

Exactement ce genre de questions qui vous tiraillent jusqu'à ce que vous en mourriez.

J'étais l'une des meilleures psychiatres de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Seattle. J'étais censée prendre mon congé de maternité dans deux semaines à peine. Déjà que j'avais une difficulté à marcher sans tomber avant d'avoir un ventre rond, j'étais rendue à un point tel que ça en frôlait le handicape. Le chef de service m'avait déjà dit la date de mon départ; le quatorze février. Il trouvait que c'était une belle date pour moi de partir. Je lui avais quémander plus d'explications à ce sujet, mais il s'était tu en me lançant un regard terrifiant... Un regard qu'il me lançait souvent, d'ailleurs. Un peu trop souvent. Chaque fois qu'une personne parlait de cette date fatidique, il se tournait immédiatement vers moi pour me dévisager avec une telle insistance que j'en fondais presque d'intimidation.

Comme si cette date aurait un impact sur ma vie.

Puis, j'avais décidé d'oublier tout ce trouble et de redoubler d'effort dans mon travail avec mes patients; il y avait d'abord eu Rosalie Hale, une jeune femme froide et très peu bavarde aux premiers abords, mais qui s'avérait une femme chaleureuse et compréhensive lorsqu'on savait attendre et persévérer. Cette méfiance avait été créée lorsque son père avait sexuellement abusé d'elle pendant des années avant qu'elle ne fasse une terrible tentative de suicide qui lui avait couté un œil. Une terrible histoire.

Puis, il y avait eu Jasper Withlock, un ancien vétéran de l'armée qui était maintenant terrorisé par chaque son, aussi inoffensif soit-il. Il croyait dur comme fer que les services secrets et que l'armée conspiraient contre lui afin de lui faire mettre des milliers de meurtres sur le dos et craignait chaque personne qui le regardait avec une insistance fictive.

Une autre femme que je traitais s'appelait Alice Brandon, une patiente dépressive par la disparition de ses visions à la prise de ses anti-psychotique que je lui avais moi-même prescrit quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle était l'une des seules patientes qui avait une chambre permanente à l'institue. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et ne regardait jamais personne dans les yeux, prétextant que c'était là la parole du Mal qui ordonnait à ses pratiquants d'affronter ses ennemis par des contactes visuels.

Enfin, il y avait Emmett McCarty, un homme immense, mais tellement soucieux et vulnérable... Croyant que tous les malheurs du monde étaient de sa faute et que s'il n'était pas enfermé ici il aurait pu éviter une telle catastrophe qui se déroulait à des milliers de kilomètres d'où il se situait. Le pauvre enfant.

Je faisais tourner mon crayon dans ma main en examinant minutieusement le visage apeuré de Jasper qui regardait les murs de mon bureau en tremblant, ses doigts toujours dans sa bouche alors qu'il se rongeait nerveusement les ongles.

-** Ils vont vous engager**, certifia-t-il sans me regarder, continuant de se trémousser dans la chaise face à mon bureau. **Ils veulent ma peau pour tout ce que je sais à propos des forces de l'armée...**

-** Vous croyez, monsieur Withlock?**Répliquai-je d'une voix douce en l'étudiant toujours aussi scrupuleusement, sa jambe droite sursautant constamment.

- **Oui, docteur. J'ai _tout_ vu.**

- **Tout? Tout quoi, Jasper?**

- **Ce qu'il a fait à cette enfant... Il y a vingt-six ans...**

Je notai son changement de ton, maintenant complètement terrifié à l'idée de m'avoir dit trop d'informations. Cette crainte qu'il avait constamment lorsqu'il me parlait de cet enfant.

- **Jasper**, dis-je lentement en me penchant légèrement sur mon bureau, mes coudes appuyés contre la pile de paperasses qui le recouvrait. **Qui était cet enfant?**

- **Vous le savez, **lâcha-t-il presque honteusement en baissant la tête, s'agrippant la tête à deux mains en tirant fortement après des cheveux blonds grisonnant.

- **Je sais quoi?**

- **Qui il est, **dit-il tout simplement avant de se taire, son regard rempli de mélancolie alors qu'il regardait mon ventre proéminent, se balançant d'avant en arrière en secouant la tête.

Il prit rapidement congé alors que je repensais à cette séance pour le moins étrange. Il n'était pas inhabituel qu'un patient face ce genre de crise psychotique en plein séance, mais pour Jasper, c'était une grande première. Je le traitais depuis plus de deux ans, mais il ne m'apprenait rien de nouveau à chaque séance. Il était sur le mode « repete » depuis la première séance.

Rien de nouveau, donc.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait eu l'air si terrifié... Comme un enfant devant son lit en étant persuadé qu'un monstre se cache en dessous. Mais Jasper n'était plus un enfant, il avec la quarantaine passée et avait vécu plus de choses dans sa vie que dis-milles hommes. Il avait _vu_. Ces choses. Qui l'avaient marqué pour sa vie. Bien que j'ignorais la nature précise de ces choses, je voyais la terreur qu'elle lui inspirait et les séquelles irréversibles qu'elles avaient fais à son cerveau déjà détruit par les horreurs de sa vie de soldat.

On cogna à la porte de mon bureau quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais toujours plongée dans mes pensées concernant mon patient. La porte s'entrebâilla et Alice Brandon entra à petits pas troublés, son regard se posant immédiatement sur moi, presque accusateur.

- **Oui, mademoiselle Brandon?** Lui demandai-je d'une voix posée, ses yeux regardant mes mains plutôt que mon visage.

- **Il doit partir, docteur Swan**, murmura-t-elle en tremblant légèrement de colère.

- **Qui?**

- **Edward Cullen, **craqua-t-elle avec mépris et méfiance.

- **Le fils adoptif du docteur Cullen?** M'enquis-je doucement.

- **Il faut le faire sortir, docteur**, continua-t-elle en m'ignorant complètement, maintenant apeurée. **Il va tous nous tuer, docteur.**

Je me levai et posai mes deux mains sur ses épaules pour l'accompagner à sa chambre.

- **Monsieur Cullen gère très bien les crises de son fils, Alice. Il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir.**

Alice ne me répondit pas, semblant dans sa bulle alors qu'elle tournait dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. Je la suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'ombre du couloir.

Edward Cullen. Fils adoptif de l'un des plus grands psychiatres des États-Unis. Schizophrène pseudo-psychopatique. Diagnostiqué à l'adolescence et malgré tous les traitements, la maladie persiste. Je ne croisais ce patient que peut de fois; il restait la plupart du temps dans sa chambre permanente, écrivant et dessinant ce que les _voix_ dans sa tête lui disaient de faire. Il ne parlait à personne, pas même son propre père qui n'avait de cesse de tenter de le faire parler. Rien n'y faisait.

Je retournai à mon bureau prendre mon manteau puisque ma journée était terminée et l'enfilai avant de prendre la direction de la sortie de l'institue. Un cri déchira le silence pesant de la place alors que deux infirmiers couraient en direction de la cafétéria. Je marchai silencieusement derrière eux et m'arrêtai contre le chambranle de la porte, complètement ahurie.

James Hunter, l'un des patient du docteur Cullen, s'élançait vers Emmett McCarty qui s'était levé, les poings en l'air. Lui qui était si timide et réservé d'ordinaire s'apprêtait à lever la main sur un homme.

- **Hunter! McCarty!** Hurla la voix dure de Carlisle qui était arrivé derrière moi, les mains sur les hanches.

Toutes les têtes convergèrent en notre direction et je m'appuyai nonchalamment contre le chambranle, à la fois surprise et déçue.

- **Emmett, j'aimerais vous voir maintenant**, dis-je doucement alors qu'il acquiesçait piteusement, se frottant la nuque avec gêne avant de tourner imperceptiblement la tête vers la fenêtre du fond donnant sur la cour arrière de l'institue.

Je suivis son regard et croisai le regard émeraude d'Edward Cullen qui me dévisageait sans retenu avant de retourner à la contemplation de son dîner qu'il n'avalait toujours pas. Je tournai les talons et entendis les pas lourds d'Emmett qui me suivait sans un mot, les épaules basses. Je marchai en silence, perdue dans mes pensées avant de m'arrêter devant le bureau de la secrétaire qui était en pose pour dîner. Je me tournai vers mon patient et attendis patiemment qu'il m'explique, ce qu'il consentit à faire rapidement.

- **Docteur, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'ai comme sentis quelque chose dans ma tête qui me poussait à frapper et j'ai pas pu rien faire. J'aime pas ça, Doc... Je sais que c'est de ma faute, mais je pouvais pas faire autrement que de suivre la chose... **expliqua-t-il à toute vitesse dans un murmure à peine audible, ses mains tremblant violemment devant lui.

- **Emmett**, répondis-je lentement en mettant mes deux mains sur les siennes, alors qu'il sursautait brusquement, comme s'il avait oublié ma présence. **Voulez-vous retourner dans votre chambre?**

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, regardant nerveusement autour de nous avant de se pencher vers moi.

- **Il faut que vous partiez docteur**, chuchota-t-il d'une petite voix tremblante.

- **Je partais, Emmett**, lui avouai-je lentement alors qu'il secouait la tête avec gravité.

- **Pour toujours. Il faut que vous partiez ou nous allons disparaître. _Il_ va le faire si vous êtes là.**

- **Qui _il_?**

- **Vous le savez, docteur, **se contenta-t-il de dire avant de partir, regardant soucieusement autour de lui alors que je l'étudiais avec impassibilité.

De qui pouvait-il parler? Trois patients qui me parlaient d'une personne que j'étais censée connaître qui pouvait me faire du mal, voir me tuer. Mais qui donc?

Je tournai les talons et marchai calmement jusqu'à la sortie, pensant à ce qui allait se produire deux semaines plus tard; mon congé de maternité.

Durant ces deux semaines, beaucoup d'événements se passa. Premièrement, une crise d'Alice Brandon pendant une séance où elle m'ordonnait de partir maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, comme Rosalie Hale m'avait conseillé de faire quelques minutes plus tard au cours de sa propre séance. Je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi d'une inquiétude plus maternelle que psychotique comme celle qu'Alice, Jasper et Emmett avaient.

Bien sûr, j'en étais venue à la conclusion que c'était une crise collective à la vue de toutes ces batailles qui avaient eu lieu au cours des quatorze derniers jours. Il y avait eu premièrement Laurent Rasbone, un nouvel arrivant à l'institue qui s'était battu avec Garrett, un patient que Carlisle. Puis, durant le même repas, il y avait eu encore une fois James avec Emmett et ils en étaient finalement venus aux mains. Résultat; Emmett était privé de repas collectif puisqu'il avait cassé la clavicule droite de James et le genou gauche de ce dernier. Deux jours plus tard, c'était le tour d'Alice et de Victoria Read*. Bref, les deux semaines les plus épouvantables de ma vie.

Le pire n'était pas là, mais c'était les coups d'œil de plus en plus insistants de Aro, le chef de service et d'Edward Cullen qui n'avait jamais montré de signe d'une quelconque surprise au cour des batailles, même lorsque le craquement assourdissant que la clavicule de James avait produite en se brisant ne l'avait pas fais tressaillir.

Étrange, ce garçon.

C'était aujourd'hui ma dernière journée officielle et j'avais sentis une étrange fatigue me prendre dès que j'avais posé le pied hors de mon lit, comme si mon corps me défiait de me lever faire ma dernière journée de travail. Je marchai lentement jusqu'à la salle de bain et pris rapidement ma douche en m'assoyant sur le banc installé sous l'eau puisque la douleur de mes reins me faisait souffrir le martyr. Je m'habillai en vitesse avant de regarder l'horloge m'indiquant que j'étais déjà en retard.

- **C'est une impression ou les aiguilles tournaient en vitesse supérieure, aujourd'hui?** Me demandai-je à voix haute en fixant mon horloge et ensuite ma montre qui indiquait la même heure.

Laissant tomber, je pris mon petit-déjeuner avant de sortir de mon appartement, caressant doucement mon ventre rond alors que l'un de mes voisins me saluait d'une voix nerveuse en regardant autour de lui, verrouillant anxieusement sa porte à double tours. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils en me rendant dans la rue, entrant dans ma voiture avec le même air de suspicion silencieuse.

Une fois sur le chemin menant à l'institue, je me fis un scénario des plus probables dans ma tête concernant ma journée.

J'allais entrer par la porte sécurisée des employés, comme chaque matin. J'allais traverser le couloir menant au Noyau, la pièce centrale de l'institue qui faisait office de salle des employés. Ensuite, j'appellerai Alice pour sa séance et elle me fera passer pour une coupable, comme à son habitude. Selon elle, je l'empêchais de prévenir le monde de leur malheur. Bref, passons. Puis, ce serait le déjeuner pour les patients et une autre bagarre surviendrait probablement, de même pour le regard vicieux de Aro qui admirait le comportement des fautifs en silence sans rien faire pour l'en empêcher. J'aurai mes autres séances et le dîner pour ensuite voir mes patients extérieurs et ma journée se terminera pour que je puisse enfin m'occuper uniquement de mon bébé.

Une journée normale, quoi.

J'arrêtai ma voiture à un feu de circulation et regardai les gens autour de moi qui marchaient sur les trottoirs ou alors entraient et sortaient des magasins à peine ouverts. En ce jour de l'amour, gentiment nommé la St-Valentin, il aurait pu être qualifié de normal que des milliers de couples se promènent dans les rues, leur main liée et leur regard encré dans celui de leur amoureux... Bref, tout ce qu'il y a de plus « normal ». Je notai cependant le changement radical des comportements des gens; ils avaient l'air nerveux, fébrile, certains excités par un événement, d'autres se disputaient et quelques uns allaient même jusqu'à se battre pour être presque aussitôt séparés par des personnes présentes ou alors un policier qui passait par là.

Avant que je ne puisse le voir en détail, un homme habillé en uniforme d'agent de sécurité passa la grille d'une garderie d'enfants qui hurlaient de joie en jouant dans leur parc à sable et l'homme sortit de sous sa veste un pistolet argent qu'il pointa sur une petite fille blonde avant de presser la gâchette, aussitôt suivis par une série de cris aigus et un autre coup de feu sur un petit garçon brun qui courrait vers la petite fille. Je restai un instant figée dans ma voiture, en oubliant presque je roulais avant qu'un klaxon me ramène sur Terre, et par la même occasion à ce qu'il se passait devant moi. J'en oubliai presque les autres coups de feu qui retentissaient derrière moi, les gens sur le trottoir passant devant la garderie continuant de marcher comme si rien ne se passait.

J'ouvris la bouche d'émotion et mon cri de frayeur resta bloquer dans ma gorge. J'entrai dans le stationnement de l'institue et restai immobile, complètement sous le choc. Je sentis une immense douleur au ventre et aux reins, me faisant gémir de douleur et d'énervement.

- **Ce n'est pas le moment! **Murmurai-je en me passant les mains dans les cheveux, agrippant mes doigts à mes boucles qui encadraient mon visage maintenant en sueur. **C'est un cauchemars, je vais entrer comme d'habitude, voir les mêmes gens, parler des mêmes choses et tout le monde va me dire que ce n'est qu'une hallucination. L'agent n'a jamais tiré sur ces enfants, ils sont tous sains d'esprit et saufs, contrairement à moi.**

Respirant lentement, je retirai presque calmement ma ceinture de sécurité et ouvris la portière de ma voiture, inspirant et expirant à coups mesurés. Je marchai jusqu'à la porte sécurisée et passai ma clé magnétique à l'intérieur avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. J'entrai et me glaçai immédiatement.

C'était calme, trop calme. Ce n'était pas mon imagination cette fois, il y avait belle et bien un problème ici. Ce froid morbide, cette odeur écœurante qui me retournait le cœur... J'avançai à petits pas, avant de m'arrêter immédiatement; que faisait deux agents de police dans le bâtiment? Et pourquoi étaient-ils si impassibles et leurs yeux si fixes dans leurs orbites exagérément rondes? Je ne pus y réfléchir plus longtemps, les deux hommes tombèrent à la renverse, une lame se retirant de leur corps dans un bruit de succion dégoûtant. Rosalie se releva, ses cheveux blonds bouclés imprégnés de sang et son uniforme réglementaire de la place aubergine complètement débraillé. Elle releva un regard fou vers moi avant de me sourire presque doucement, portant sa main à son œil fixe qu'elle retira de son orbite, lançant l'œil artificiel en ma direction jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à mes pieds.

- **Rosalie, qu'est-ce q...** soufflai-je avant que les couteaux qu'elle tenait dans ses mains se plantent dans son ventre, aucun son ne sortant de sa bouche qui s'ouvrit, son œil unique complètement fou avant qu'elle ne murmure.

- **Je l'ai vu, Bella. Je l'ai vu,** répéta-t-elle inlassablement avant qu'elle ne se tende, un gros soupire franchissant ses lèvres désormais bleues.

Je n'eus aucun mouvement, aucune émotion à la voir si détruite, la tache de sang qui se formait autour d'elle s'agrandissant de plus en plus avant qu'un bruit de pas, le mien, résonne dans le couloir vide. Je croisai le corps détruit de Victoria, sa jambe sortie de son axe alors que James Hunter, le bras droit pendant mollement aux côtés de son corps, effectuait de vifs mouvements. Je ne compris qu'un instant plus tard qu'il la pénétrait. Je me reculai, les larmes aux yeux avant que je ne me laisse glisser au sol, désemparée.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe?** Murmurai-je avant que James ne tourne la tête vers moi, son regard impassible bien qu'il semblait aussi qu'une lueur vicieuse trahissait son calme.

- **Je l'ai vu, Bella. Je l'ai vu**, murmura-t-il à mainte reprise avant que Victoria ne se redresse légèrement, prenant son menton fermement entre ses mains, lui faisant faire une rotation de plus de cent degrés.

Le craquement de la nuque de James fut assourdissant. Écœurant et assourdissant. Doucement, presque délicatement, Victoria caressa la joue de l'homme qui pendait maintenant aux bouts de ses bras et le déposant au sol, s'assoyant à califourchon sur lui avant de prendre le coupe-papier qui était sur le bureau de la secrétaire et porta la lame acérée à son propre ventre, déchirant sa peau avec une lenteur exaspérante, traçant un sillon de sang le long de son estomac déchiqueté.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je fus sans réaction, continuant de regarder la lame recouverte de sang et d'encre. On me leva sans effort et la personne qui avait encore la main sur mon épaule m'emmena à travers le couloir, le corps d'Alice, de Jasper, d'Emmett, de Garrett, de Carlisle, de la secrétaire, des agents de sécurité... Tous étaient défigurés, déchiquetés, déchirés, détruits... Le chaos.

Je sentis mes jambes tremblées violemment, cependant que deux bras se nouaient autour de ma taille pour me soutenir, une nouvelle douleur perçante traversant mon ventre alors que je gémissais ma souffrance.

- **Chut, douce Bella. Regarde autour de toi et trouve une douleur moindre que la tienne**, murmura un doux ténor à mon oreille.

Je ne répondis rien et fermai les yeux en retenant un soupire las.

- **Tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire de faire**, continua la voix derrière moi alors que la porte d'une chambre vide s'ouvrait sans un bruit. **C'est aujourd'hui que tout ce passe, Bella.**

- **Je vais mourir, je suppose, **dis-je d'un calme olympien qui me terrifia moi-même.

- **Oui**, acquiesça la personne derrière moi avant qu'un bras ne me fasse tourner et je découvris sans l'ombre d'une surprise Edward Cullen qui m'étudiait silencieusement. **Te souviens-tu de la soirée du quinze juillet dernier?**

- **Tu étais là, **me contentai-je de souffler sans dévier mon regard de celui émeraude d'Edward.

- **J'ai toujours été là,** siffla-t-il avec un regard fou, me plaquant soudainement contre le mur le plus près. **Tu ne m'as jamais vu...**

- **Étais-je seule?**

- **Oui. Tu semblais chercher quelqu'un. Mais il n'est jamais venu.**

- **Mon frère n'était effectivement jamais venu.**

- **J'ai fais des recherches sur toi. Aro m'a aidé du meilleur de ses compétences, mais j'ai été plus rapide que lui. Il m'a tout dit...**

- **De ce qui s'est passé il y a vingt-six ans, **finis-je, comprenant soudainement où il voulait en venir.

- **Oui. J'étais selon eux un enfant prodige. Ils avaient entré ma mère dans la secte avant de commencer le rituel. J'étais un être supérieur, Bella,** souffla-t-il en pressant son corps contre le mien, appuyant fortement contre mon ventre.

- **Et tu n'as jamais cru Carlisle lorsqu'il t'a dit que tu étais schizophrène, pas vrai?** M'enquis-je doucement alors que ses yeux se noircissaient de fureur et de rage.

- **Je n'ai rien à voir avec les fous qui sont ici**, siffla-t-il rageusement. **Je suis un être exceptionnel et je ne crois pas au hasard. Alors je suis arrivé ici et je t'ai trouvé. Aro me faisait sortir le soir après le départ des autres pour que je puisse te retrouver et concevoir le prochain enfant prodige.**

**« Et tout c'est passé rapidement. J'ai pus te faire monter après avoir versé le GHB dans ton verre qui trainait sur la table. Je t'ai couché sur le lit après que tu te sois endormis et j'ai faillis à la tâche; Aro m'avait interdit de t'embrasser, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. **

**« Puis il y a eu la sensation d'être en toi, tu étais si détendue et serrée que je t'ai embrassée et pénétrée encore et encore. Mais tu ne te réveillais pas. J'ai passé la nuit avec toi et je n'ai jamais regretté. J'ai réussis à concevoir l'enfant prodige de la prochaine génération qui poursuivra la quête de ses ancêtres; retirer les impures et les injustes du monde.**

- **Et c'est ce que tu fais, Edward? **Lui demandai-je doucement, aucunement surprise de son petit discours.

- **Je n'ai qu'à concevoir un scénario dans ma tête et _il_ vient vérifier si les injustes meurent.**

- **Qui vient vérifier?**

_- _**_Lui_, **haleta-t-il, soudainement soucieux alors qu'il jetait un regard fou autour de nous. **_Il_ ordonne et je n'ai d'autres choix que de lui obéir. Il est celui qui permet la continuation de la quête.**

Comme mue d'un instinct, mes lèvres se plaquèrent sur celles d'Edward qui resta quelques millièmes de secondes surpris avant de rendre mon baiser avec violence, s'accrochant à moi comme je me pendais à son cou, mes deux mains saisissant brusquement ses cheveux alors qu'il gémissait contre ma bouche en passant le barrage peu solide de mes dents pour que sa langue entre en contact avec la mienne, se livrant bataille enflammé. Il se frotta à moi, son érection pressant contre mon ventre alors qu'il nous décollait du mur, nous faisant tomber sur le lit, cependant qu'il se tenait toujours contre moi. Il me retira en quatrième vitesse mon manteau alors que je le laissais faire sans dire un mot et j'entrepris ensuite de lui enlever son chandail réglementaire à l'institue. Je laissai mes mains parcourir son torse alors qu'il déboutonnait mon sarrau, nos lèvres toujours soudées.

Bientôt, nous fûmes sous les couvertures du lit, Edward posté à mon entrée alors qu'il m'interrogeait du regard, cependant que je lui faisais un signe de la tête qui le fit sourire adorablement en coin avant qu'il ne me défonce littéralement, me faisant gémir de plaisir alors que je m'accrochais à ses épaules musclées. Alors qu'il donnait à nouveau un violent coup de rein qui nous fit gémir tous les deux à nouveau.

- **Putin Bella, même enceinte tu restes serrée**, grogna-t-il contre mon cou alors que je lâchais un bref rire.

- **Le bébé n'est pas encore passé, c'est pour ça**, gémit-je alors qu'il glissait sa main entre nos deux corps fusionnés pour caresser agressivement mon clitoris, me faisant cambrer contre son corps.

Une chaleur brûlante me fit hurler le prénom d'Edward qui cria à son tour le mien avant qu'il ne s'affale sur moi, haletant. Nous restâmes silencieux, tous les deux à l'écoute de nos cœurs battant à tout rompre. Edward porta ensuite ses mains aux miennes et les serra doucement, sa tête nichant dans mon cou. J'entendis soudainement un cliquetis, mais fus incapable de savoir sa provenance.

- **Je suis désolé chérie**, murmura Edward à mon oreille avant qu'une lame ne tranche mon bas-ventre, déchiquetant complètement ma peau alors que je hurlais la douleur perçante qui traversait mon ventre. **C'est pour la survie des Justes.**

Je me sentis glisser dans l'inconscience, bien que la douleur fulgurante qui traversait mon ventre continuait de me brûler. Je sentis soudainement un énorme vide, comme si on avait retiré tout ce qui constituait mon _moi. _J'eus suffisamment de force pour entrouvrir mes yeux et voir Edward qui berçait quelque chose contre lui avec tendresse en murmurant des paroles que je ne pouvais entendre. Le cri de mon bébé fit couler une unique larme sur ma joue, mélangée à du sang. Les battements déjà rapides de mon cœur devint assourdissant et je me sentis fermer une dernière fois les yeux, complètement prise dans les questionnements qui me tiraillaient dans tous les sens, comme un bateau en pleine tempête, sur le point de chavirer.

Le dernier battement de mon cœur déchira ma poitrine. Dans un dernier effort, mon regard suivit chaque mouvement de celui qui aurait eu toutes les réponses à mes questions. _Ces_ questions. Celles que vous sentez si importantes pour vous alors que vous n'en êtes le principal concerné. _Ces_ questions qui vous tourmentent pendant de si longs moments que nous n'en avez aucun souvenir autre que la tourmente qu'elles vous font éprouver.

Exactement ce genre de questions qui vous tiraillent jusqu'à ce que vous en mourriez.

xxx

* Le verbe lire au passé se dit Red, comme Roux; la couleur de cheveux de Victoria.

_Ça a été dur à écrire, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai eu de la difficulté à trouver l'endroit pour inclure le Lemon, je ne le sentais pas dans ce OS. Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas l'histoire des Justes et de Lui, je vous donnerais la réponse par message privé ou par E_mail. Ou alors, vous pouvez lire les livres Sur le Seuil et 5150 rue des Ormes de Patrick Sénécal. J'espère que vous avez aimé. _

_Le bouton vert!_


End file.
